A Fated Path
by Chiako
Summary: Kagome and Sango arrived at their dream school, Shikon University. What they think will be a fun and exciting four years will actually be full of drama, pain and love. They meet new friends and foes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. The characters may or may not be out of character. This is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction, so please don't hate. Please review though!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"We're finally here!" Kagome screamed to Sango. Sango and Kagome have been best friends since middle school. "Let's get in line." The two girls picked up their luggage and started to walk towards the gate where the humans entered. The other gate was for demons. As the humans entered and chose a necklace (for females) or a bracelet (for males), the demons also chose a necklace or bracelet. The demons had to protect the human that has the same charm as them and the charm is usually their family symbol.

"Next!" a petite woman called as Kagome stepped forward. "Insert your hand in the orb and wait for a necklace to float into your hand." Kagome put her hand into the orb as told. She felt like her hand was submerged in some sort of liquid. As soon as she felt something land on her hand, she pulled her hand out. The necklace was a purplish, blue colored moon crescent on a thin chain. "It's so pretty." Kagome stated as she stared at the crescent. Sango was next and she pulled out a necklace that had a blackish circle on a beaded chain.

They gathered their stuff and was led to their designated dorm rooms. The bedrooms weren't too small or too big. It was average sized room with a twin sized bed, walk-in closet, a small bathroom, a desk, and a balcony. "Thank Kami that we are in the same suite." Sango said with relief. "Yeah, there are two other rooms though. I wondered who our other roommates are." Kagome asked. Suddenly, there was a thud outside their suite. They open the door to find a small petite girl trying to carry mountain of bags.

"Do you need some help?" Kagome stated as she helped carrying her bags into the room.

"Thank you so much! I'm Rin. Nice to meet you." "You're welcome. I'm Kagome and this is my best friend, Sango." Once they got Rin settled into her room, Ayame came in a while later and the girls helped her into her room.

The girls sat in the living room and introduced themselves to each other. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm a Miko in training." "I'm Sango Taiji. Best friends with Kagome and a demon-slayer in training. "My turn! I'm Rin . I'm also a Miko in training." "Guess I'm last. I'm Ayame. I'm an animal specialist in training. I usually deal with wolves."

The girls chatted happily with each other. "Hey Kagome, can I see your necklace?" Rin asked with curiosity. "Sure." Kagome replied as she pulled the necklace out from her shirt. "Hey, I have the same exact one except mine is red." Rin stated as she pulled hers out. "Is that normal?" Sango asked. "I heard it is, but the only way two charms similar are similar if the protectors are siblings." Ayame explained.

"Ayame, can I see your necklace?" Sango asked while taking hers out. "Sure." Ayame's necklace was a silver chain with a wolf fang on it. "Wow. It's so pretty!" Rin exclaimed.

"When do you think we will find out who our protectors are?" Kagome asked while staring intently into the crescent. "We don't need them. I can protect you Kagome!" Sango replied. "Awww, thanks Sango!" "We need our protectors. Without them, we are free meals for all the demons on campus. Of course, if our protectors can't protect us, they can't graduate, but that also means we have to restart with a different demon." Ayame stated. "How do we know who's our protector though?" Rin asked. "Since we are female, our protectors should be male demons. Our protectors are wearing a bracelet with similar to our necklaces." Ayame responded. "But don't go looking for them. They'll find us."

"Wow. Ayame, you know a lot." Rin stated. "It's getting late guys we should be going to sleep." Kagome interrupted. All the girls nodded and went off to their rooms. _'I hope my protector is nice'_ Kagome said to herself as she drifted into sleep. She was too tired to sense that a pair of eyes was in the corner watching her. The shadow came closer to her bed, tucked her in, kissed her forehead and left.

**Earlier with the guys**

"Come on, Inuyasha! It's not good to keep your brother waiting." Miroku called out. "Half-brother and I don't care. That bastard can wait as long as I want him too." Inuyasha replied not knowing his half-brother was behind him. "Oh really? You are gonna make me wait how long, little brother?" Sesshomaru stated with his usual cold, emotionless voice. "I was just kidding. We were heading to your place right now."

When Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku walked into the room, Kouga was already relaxing on the sofa. "Yo! What took you guys so long? Sesshomaru got tired of waiting." Kouga stated while drinking his soda. "Inuyasha wanted to take his time to get here. Anyways, your rooms are over there." Sesshomaru stated while pointing at the two unoccupied rooms.

"Yeah, Yeah. By the way, Sesshomaru, do you know who are we supposed to protect or do we even have one?" Inuyasha asked while carrying his bags into his room. "Yeah, they all live in a suite like us. We can go visit them tomorrow."

"We should sleep now. We gotta be up early tomorrow." Kouga stated. They all went to bed, except Sesshomaru who took a trip to visit a certain girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. The characters may or may not be out of character. This is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction, so please don't hate. Please review though!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The girls woke up the next day and got dressed to go down to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Since it was a Sunday and classes start tomorrow, they thought it would be a good idea to explore the campus. Kagome was wearing a teal crop top with high-waisted shorts. She tucked her necklace into her shirt, hidden away. Sango was wearing a dark pinkish tank top with short shorts. Her pearl necklace fit perfectly around her neck. Rin was wearing a cute dress with bright flowers on it. Her necklace was hanging in front of her dress. Ayame was wearing a white tank top with a high-low skirt. Her necklace was right in front of her breast, so when she walked, it would bounce up and down.

The guys on the other hand had a bit of trouble waking up. "Get up, Inuyasha." Kouga yelled while banging on the door. "We have girls to find!" "Okay! Okay! Just stop banging on the freaking door." Inuyasha called back. The males got dressed and proceeded to head to the cafeteria. Inuyasha wore a red muscle tee with khaki shorts. Miroku wore a purple shirt with dark blue jeans. Kouga wore a gray muscle tee with black shorts. Sesshomaru wore a white v-neck with black jeans.

The girls found a table and sat down. They took turns grabbing their foods. "Hey, Kagome. Why are you hiding your necklace? You should show it off." Ayame asked as she sat down with her food. "I don't know. I'm just a bit scared of who my protector is going to be. What if he's a really mean person?" Kagome replied. "Come on, Kagome. You should take it out." Sango suggested as she pulled Kagome's necklace out of her shirt. "I am like a trouble magnet. I cause trouble wherever I go." Kagome stated while stabbing the tater tots on her plate.

As soon as she said that, trouble did come. Naraku and his gangs slowly approached Kagome's table. "Hello beautiful, do you want to hang out with this Naraku after this?" Naraku asked as he cupped Kagome's chin to face him. Kagome felt a negative and evil aura coming from the guy. She didn't like it one bit when he touched her. "Don't touch me!" Kagome shouted as she accidently shot Naraku with a ball of reiki. Naraku flew back and landed against a wall. Naraku saw blood, and he was furious. "You little bitch! You're gonna pay for this!" He shouted as he stood up to attack Kagome.

This occurred as the four males entered cafeteria. Their attention turned to see the commotion across the cafeteria. They noticed that there was a fight that occurred between a female human and a male demon. Once Sesshomaru distinguished that the female was Kagome and that she was in danger, his eyes bled red and his beast demanded to be let out to save her. Kagome closed her eyes as her friends tried to protect her. A moment passed and the girls realized that nothing happened. They opened their eyes to see and male with long, silver hair holding Naraku's arm back. "I suggest you leave her alone or you will have to deal with me." Sesshomaru coldly stated. As soon as Sesshomaru let go, Naraku murmured under his breath that he would get revenge. Naraku and his gang took off and left the cafeteria.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga chased after Sesshomaru and arrived to see Sesshomaru warning the guy to leave. "T-Thank you for helping me..." Kagome stuttered. One look into the mysterious male's golden eyes, Kagome was lovestruck. She wasn't the only one that saw love at first sight. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku looked at the other girls around the raven haired beauty and they were struck by Cupid's arrow.

Their trance was broken when Ayame shouted towards Kagome and she turned around to look at her friend. "Kagome, look at his bracelet!" Ayame pointed out. Kagome turned back to see what kind of bracelet he was wearing, but all she saw was a crescent before she blacked out and collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms. "KAGOME!" Ayame screamed. "Where is her room?!" Sesshomaru demanded as he picked her up bridal style. Sango lead the way and everyone followed her back to her dorm. Sesshomaru settled her into her bed and join everyone in the living room. There was just awkward silence between them. No one knew what to say each other, but everyone except Sesshomaru were stealing glances towards each other.

Sango was frustrated by this silence and she was really worried about Kagome. "How about introduce ourselves?" Sango suggested trying to break the ice. "I'll go first. I'm Sango. I'm a freshman and I am a demon slayer in training. Also the girl resting in the room is my best friend, Kagome. She's a Miko in training." "Guess we're going in a circle. I'm Ayame. I'm also a freshman and I'm an animal specialist. Well more of a wolf specialist because that's what I'm mostly focusing on." Ayame informed as she looked at Rin. "Hi. I'm Rin. I'm a Miko in training like Kagome." Rin quietly stated. She was very nervous being in a room with so many strangers.

"My name is Miroku. I'm partially demon. Nice to meet you ladies." Miroku winked at Sango. "You can just ignore Miroku. He's trying to get into all the girls' pants. I'm Kouga. I'm a wolf demon." Kouga stated as he looked over to Ayame who was trying red. "The name's Inuyasha. I'm a half inu-youkai and half-brother to this person." Inuyasha said as he pointed to Sesshomaru. "I'm Sesshomaru. I am an inu-youkai." The group chatted and realized that the guys were the protector of the girls. Sesshomaru was busy focusing on Kagome and didn't pay much attention to what they were talking Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't show his worry on his face. He just looked emotionless on the outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. The characters may or may not be out of character. **

**Thank you for the reviews so far. I will try to post a chapter every week, if I can't, I'm sorry. Anyways, ****please tell me what you want to see more of in the reviews! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Sesshomaru sensed Kagome stirring and told Sango to go and check on her. He would go himself, but he thought she should see a familiar face first. Sango came back out with Kagome looking better than she was before. "Sorry for worrying you guys. I get this sometimes when I use too much power at once. I can't really control my powers yet. How long was I out for?" "For a few hours, it's almost six now." Sango replied. Kagome sat down in an empty seat next to Sesshomaru. "Oh wow... I guess I used too much power than I expected. So... Does anyone want to fill me in on what I missed?" Kagome asked

Sango quickly filled her in on the names of the guys in the room and how the guys were their protectors. Kagome peeked over at the guy sitting next to her and blushed. Then, it became awkward because Kagome's stomach growled. Everyone laughed except for Kagome who was turning red and Sesshomaru who didn't want to show any emotion. "Come on, let's go eat an early dinner. I think we all need some food." The group agreed and left to go eat at the cafeteria. There were lots of whispers about what happened during the morning. The group ignored the whispers and talked within their group. After they were done, the group separated and went different ways. The girls went back to their rooms and the guys went to theirs.

The girls returned to their suite and sat in the living room for a bit. "Hey Kagome, I think Sesshomaru has the hots for you." Rin exclaimed. "Inuyasha was telling me how Sesshomaru usually very cold towards girls, but he seemed very worried about you." "Yeah, I agree. He wasn't really into our conversation. I saw that he was more focused on whether you would wake up or not." Sango added in as she giggled. "He's just being nice because he's my protector, nothing else." Kagome argued. "Protectors don't have to be nice, you know." Ayame added. "Ughhh, forget you guys. I'm gonna go shower and sleep." "Don't think about him too much!" Sango called out to her as Kagome entered the shower.

"Don't you think Ayame is really cute?" Kouga announced as they walked into their suite. "No, Kouga. I believe that Sango is the cuter one." "Both of you guys are wrong. Have you seen Rin? She's so timid and cute." Inuyasha argued. The three males argued back and forth until Sesshomaru told them to shut their mouths before he shuts it for them. They all stopped talking knowing that when Sesshomaru says a threat like that, he will carry it out. "Now go shower and sleep. We have class early tomorrow." Sesshomaru ordered. "Yes, sir!" the three of them said in unison and ran off to shower.

Sesshomaru went to shower and waited for the three idiots to fall asleep before he went outside. He hid his scent and aura as he went to check up on Kagome. Kagome was asleep on her bed when Sesshomaru came in. Sesshomaru checked she was better and was about to leave when she started calling out for help. He quickly tried to settle her down and purred to her. She calmed down and Sesshomaru was going to leave until Kagome grabbed his shirt and asked him to stay with a sheepish smile. Kagome was half-awake, but she thought she was dreaming so she boldly asked Sesshomaru to stay. She moved over allowing space for him and pulled him into her bed. As he tried to get out of her grip, she whimpered and gave him a sad look.

Left with no choice, he then proceeded to lie down next to her and told himself he would lay next to her until she fell asleep again. It was harder than he planned because she snuggled closer to him intertwined their legs together. Sesshomaru looked the female who was sleeping in his arms and smiled. He too, soon fell asleep with her in his arms..

Kagome woke up feeling refreshed and a bit embarrassed after that 'dream', but realized she was being embraced by two very strong arms. Then, it hit her. _It wasn't a dream! And I was the one who told him to stay. What did I do..._, she thought to herself. _Wait... why was he in my room in the first place? How did he even get in here?!_ As Kagome freaked out and thought to herself, Sesshomaru woke up to her stirring and stared at her funny reactions. Kagome turned and saw a pair of beautiful, golden eyes staring at her and she turned crimson red.

"Ummm..." Kagome wasn't sure how to word it. "Did... anything… you know... happen last night?" "I just wanted to check up on you and it seemed like you were having a nightmare. I calmed you down and as I was leaving, you asked me to stay. You moved over and tugged at me to come join you. Also, we didn't do anything, unless you wanted to do something" He chuckled at that last part as he replied. As Kagome tried to recall exactly what happened, Sesshomaru got up and went back to his room without her realizing it.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. The characters may or may not be out of character. This is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction, so please don't hate. Please review though!**

**This chapter is a bit short. I will try to make the next chapter longer! **

* * *

Kagome spent the first day of school worrying about what happened the night before. She thought Sesshomaru was really good looking and prayed that she didn't do anything stupid while she slept in the same bed at I go find him? I mean… I probably shouldn't because I wouldn't know what to say to him. Sure... it wasn't that big of a deal that we slept together. I mean we didn't do anything. She thought. Maybe he doesn't want to see me?... Oh god! Did I snore or drool on him? Maybe I talked in my sleep and said something stupid. Kagome didn't really see Sango much because they were different majors, She saw Rin a lot though. It was a good thing though, because Sango would know right away that she was worried about something and would pester her until she spills it.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to approach her about last night either. Would she be mad about me sleeping on the same bed as her? Did she hate demons? I should go talk to her. He decided to take her out to dinner and apologize for his actions. He went shopping for somethings after his classes. After the day was over, Kagome went back to her dorm only to find no one back yet. She figured they should be on their way back. She went into her room and found a box with a short note attached to it.

Dear Kagome,

I would like to apologize for last night by taking you out to dinner. I'll pick you up at 6:00 at your dorm. Also please wear the dress and accessories I picked up out for you. I hope they are to your taste.

S.

She open the box to find a teal colored dress. It was very flowy and it looked like it would be right above her knees. After she took the dress out of the box, she found a smaller box with a pair of beautiful long earrings and a necklace that matched the dress perfectly. He really does have good taste. Kagome thought to herself. I should get ready soon. She looked at the time and it was 5:00. She figured if she went to eat with him, she would get some answers about last night. Kagome showered and got ready for dinner. As she was leaving, the girls returned and asked where she was going. "I'm… going out to eat with a…. friend. I'll see you later! Bye!" Kagome said as she ran out before they can question her about who it was with.

She walked towards the entrance and found Sesshomaru waiting by a silver car. "Hi. Did you wait long?" Kagome asked as she walked up to him. "Not very long. I just got here too. Sesshomaru stated. He opened the door for her and closed it for her. Then he walked to his side and started to drive off campus. During the ride, it was quiet. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. They arrived at Kozue in a few minutes. Sesshomaru gave his keys to the guy and escorted Kagome up to the restaurant.

The waitress brought them to their table and gave them their menus. Finally Sesshomaru spoke up and asked, "Do you want to order or should I help you order?". "Umm.. You can help me order. I don't what is good here." He nodded and called the waiter over to order. The waiter nodded and he noted the order, collected the menus and left.

After the waiter left, there was silence again until Kagome broke it. "So… about last night… what happened…?" She asked. "Last night, I went to check up on you… and you had a nightmare.." Sesshomaru started to explain. "I calmed you down and was gonna leave until you pulled me towards you and asked me to stay with you. I tried to leave and get out of your grip but you started to make noises. So I had no clue but to stay by your side. I didn't know what to do so I just left. I apologize for leaving without an explanation. I hope this dinner can make up for it."

"Oh… I'm sorry for not letting you go. I guess I was just really scared from that nightmare. I felt safe around for some reason. I guess it's because you're my protector." Kagome replied. "Thank you for staying with me." The food soon came after their talk and they quietly ate. It wasn't the awkward silence though. It was a good silence where they both enjoyed their food. After dinner Sesshomaru drove them back to campus and walked her to her dorm. "Thank you for tonight, Sesshomaru. I had a great time." Kagome told him as she stood near her door. Sesshomaru slowly moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "You're welcome, Kagome. Also, you look beautiful in that dress." Kagome turned bright red after and Sesshomaru just chuckled and left after saying goodnight to her. Kagome quietly ran into her room and locked to doors before any of her roommates noticed her return.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating in a reallyyyyyy long time. I just had a really long writer's block and finals started so I had to focus on that. Thank you ****bellison0116 for reminding me about this story. I almost forgot about it. **


End file.
